Swings
by lovelyricsandbeyond
Summary: After learning the truth Hanna is ready to talk. But only one person would truly understand her. Centured around 6X13 (promo) My idea of why haleb broke up One Shot


She had just found out her best friend had feelings for her ex-boyfriend. That truthfully wasn't even the worst part. Those feelings had led to a kiss. Her best friend had kissed the one person who meant everything to her.

She was lost

Confused

Hurt

As soon as those words left Spencer's mouth, the tears started rolling down Hanna's face. She couldn't control them. How could she? After being betrayed.

She let the tears continue to fall but didn't say another word. She turned around and walked out. She couldn't continue that conversation, not then.

Spencer tried to stop her. Pleading her to stay and promising nothing else would ever happen. That she knew it was wrong. But she refused, taking off as fast as she could.

When she had arrived back to her hotel room, Jordan was there. Hanna wiped her tears away trying to hide the fact that she had been crying, but he knew better.

Jordan tried to get her to talk but she knew he couldn't understand this. No one could really understand why she was as upset as she was. No one had ever known.

Hanna let Jordan comfort her for a while before shaking it off and convincing him she was fine. She didn't want _him_ to comfort her right now. Eventually he believe her and soon fell asleep.

And then sat Hanna on the couch just feet away from where her fiancé slept. She had been crying silently to herself for hours. She couldn't stop thinking about everything. About the last 5 years. About what she just learned.

It was 3:00am and there was only one person she really wanted at that moment.

She picked up her phone and sent a text:

 _Hi it's me. I know it's late but could you meet me at our spot?_

She pressed send and threw her phone down beside her.

He wouldn't answer.

Why would he?

What did he owe to her?

Why would he be awake right now anyway

Let alone meet her at 3 in the morning

But then Hanna's phone lit up and to her surprise she read three words;

 _I'll be there_

At that text, she got up and looked for a pen and paper.

Jordan had no reason to wake until morning but she left a note anyways, just in case

 _Emily needed me._

 _Be back soon._

 _Love you, Hanna_

She quickly scribbled the note, grabbed her jacket and left

Hanna didn't know if this was a good idea. If she should really be doing this. Her life had been going so well. She had a great job and a great guy, not to mention a totally different life in New York.

But as hard as she tried the past was still haunting her.

XX

As Caleb approached Hanna he noticed her head down, looking at the ground.

When he reached her he greeted her quietly "hi"

she looked up at him, smiling weekly

He knew that look all too well. She had been crying

"Are you okay" he asked concerned

"Spencer told me she had feelings for you and that you guys kissed" she blurted out

Caleb pushed his hands into his pants pockets. Unsure of what to say.

Sure they had kissed but he definitely didn't have those same feelings for her.

He had only ever loved Hanna

"That's not why I asked you to meet me" Hanna added when she noticed Caleb didn't know how to respond

"So why did you?" He asked

Hanna looked back down at the ground

"Since she told me, I haven't been able to stop thinking about us. About our... " she trailed off as new tears stung in her eyes.

Caleb knew exactly what Hanna was referring to. He knelt down in front of her wiping away a tear that had escaped, by impulse

This wasn't his place anymore

He couldn't be the one to make her feel better

He couldn't be the one wiping away her tears and telling her everything would be ok

But she didn't stop him

And there she sat with him. Not her fiancé.

"It's okay" was the only thing he could say

"Caleb it's not fair. Why did we loose her? We shouldn't have lost her" Hanna cried out

Caleb pulled Hanna into his arms. Holding her close. Like he hadn't in years.

God he had missed her.

She cried into his chest. Unable to control herself. All the things she had bottled up for years were coming out. To the only person she could let it out to.

XX

 _Hanna had been in her second year of College. Her and Caleb had been doing amazing._

 _To say the least, their sex life was VERY active_

 _And that is why they had found themselves sitting on the bathroom floor of their small apartment_

 _5 minutes passing and they were looking down at 2 pink lines._

 _They were scared out of their minds._

 _They couldn't have a baby. Not then_

 _But they were_

 _So they were figuring it out_

 _Someway to make it work_

 _Because this was a product of their love._

 _It had been 4 weeks. That's all. Since they found out_

 _They hadn't even told anyone yet._

 _They were just taking some time to work it out._

 _But everything changed when Caleb walked in from work_

 _And Hanna walked out of the bathroom_

 _Tears rolling down her cheeks_

 _She was holding her stomach._

 _There wasn't even a bump yet_

That night was remembered vividly

 _As the doctor walked into Hanna's hospital room_

 _The words fell out of his mouth. Sadness in his voice_

 _Caleb held onto Hanna tight as they both cried._

 _After that night nothing was the same. They loved each other. They always would but as hard as they tried to work it out, they just couldn't._

 _They weren't laughing like they used._

 _They didn't know how to have fun_

 _They barely even had sex anymore_

 _So Hanna threw herself into her work. Focusing everything on that_

 _She wanted the pain to go away._

 _She wanted something else to think about._

 _Little did she know, that meant pushing Caleb away_

 _She was never home_

 _And when she was, she was working still or sleeping._

 _He couldn't pull her away_

 _They fought for a long time_

 _Unwilling to give up on each other but both hurting one another_

 _Eventually they broke up. Thinking it was the best decision_

 _Maybe it was best at that time, but it hasn't been since._

 _Caleb went to Europe and Hanna worked. Both determined to move on from the tragedy that was their child._

XX

After a while Hanna calmed down and Caleb took a seat on the swing next to her.

They talked forever.

They talked about everything in the last 3 years they had been apart.

Hanna needed to know one thing though

"Do you have feelings for Spencer" she asked looking over to Caleb

Caleb took a deep broth before replying "No, I don't. I think the only reason I kissed her back is because of you. Because of how much I miss you and I hate seeing you with Jordan. I still love you Hanna"

Hanna nodded her head, understanding.

"She would have been 3 by now" She spoke

"Yea and she would have been just as beautiful as her mother" Caleb replied soothingly, knowing this was a touchy subject.

Hanna looked up at Caleb "we would have stayed together"

He studied her. "It's in the past and we can only move forward"

Hanna reached for Calebs hand. He took it straight away. Connecting in the middle like they had many years ago.

That was their special place. Somewhere they always talked things out. Somehow they always ended up back there. Because they were _Hanna and Caleb._

"I still love you too, Caleb"


End file.
